List of Super Mario Odyssey Power Moons
Here are the list of power moons: Bonneton # Froggy Face - Capture a frog. # Cptain Toad's First Kingdom Ever! - Ask Captain Toad. # Hello Mr. Bonneters - See the Bonneters. # Cappy Legend - Go through Cappy's homecase. # The Broodals At The Capland - Defeat Topper. # The Porcupuffer's Reward - Go underneath the Porcupuffer carefully. # Shiverians At The Bonneton Shore - See the Shiverians. # Boy Shoe's Untying - Untie his shoe. # Dolphin Racer - Race the dolphins. # Ray Growneath - Race the Rays. # Forgot The Deep Cheep - Race the Deep Cheeps. # Rocket Blast - Go in the rocket. # Secret Path to Bonneton! - See the power moon that is currently given in the Snow Kingdom usefully. Fossil Falls # Our First Power Moon - Destroy the rock where the Chain Chomp is forbidden of the Cap Kingdom. # Chomp Through The Rocks - Destroy the rock. # The Broode's Chaincase - Defeat Madame Broode. # Math Worker - Answer the maths neatly as it is to the Steam Gardens usely Creatious. # Dinosaur Maker - Open Creative Mode in the menu bar and then make the house for the T Rex. # Parking Space: Cascaders! - Park the motor scooter carefully while jumping at the right time. # Secret Path to Fossil Falls! - The power moon is seen in hiddenly Seaside Kingdom. # Bird Travelling To The Waterfall - Catch the bird carefully and jump or throw using Cappy. # Deathly False Captain Toad - Ask Captain Toad. # Illager Bankers - Try to steal the bag off the Minecraft Vindicator. # Training Tracking Trailing - Go on the train ride. # Of Course, Bowser! - Snatch Bowser off the shell. # Lubba Powers Defeaters! - Try to defeat the Mecha Wiggler hardly. # Middle Of The Camping Mario - Dress up as Camping Mario. # Golden Spots - Look at the golden cat. # Try Again, Cappy - Try throwing Cappy to reach the horn. # Sphynx's Question Piecer - Answer Sphynx questions. # Going The Escalator - Go upwards and up and upper to the shopping centre. # Shiverians in the Triceratops - Ask the Shiverians. Tostarena # Polka Pipes - Choose the correct clear pipe. # The Galaxy Jump - Jump high as you can to reach the ropes. # Kirby Vault Watch - Go through Kirby. # Shopping in Tostarena - Get the power moon from the Crazy Cap Store. # It Grown! - Plant the beanstalk as you can to reach powers. # At The Top Of The Pyramid - Get to the top of the pyramid. # Sign or Siren? - Decide which rather is spelled Sien wrongly. # Signbox - Choose Sign. # Sirenbox - Choose Siren. # Shiverians Inside The Inverted Pyramid - Where the Shiverians guard the entrance and the exit, ask them. # Quest Of Softwares - Defeat Harriet. # Fishing the Pufferfish - Try to fish the Porcupuffer carely as it is. # Try Your Best, Captain Toad - Ask Captain Toad. # Secret Path to Tostarena! - The power moon is required offers in the Lake Kingdom. # Pirates Clangers Shiverians - Ask the Shiverians. # What Did The Fox Say? - Hear the song. # Shiverians Trampheld - Ask the Shiverians also that they have to defeat the Knucklefist.